Ice Cream
by NightRain-WolfsRain
Summary: Sasuke takes his daughter out for ice cream and gets hit on by a bunch of women. SasuSaku


**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or character besides Akira and other people you haven't heard of **

**OK So READ and REVIEW**

I had tricked my dad to buying me ice cream, I know what you're thinking I'm and evil little girl who got their parents wrapped around my fingers. But I'm not I'm a eight year old girl who have to trick my parents into giving me attention. Now you're probably thinking I'm some selfish little girl but you would to if your parents worked almost all day and you had six crazy older brothers. And your thinking I'm spoiled by my brothers but no their always busy to either with their friends, training, missions, job, or their girlfriends. Don't get me wrong I like most of my brothers' girlfriends (at least the one that did have girlfriend) they were nice and all but they took all my brothers free time, so they had no time for me. Anyways back to the reason I tricked my dad into buying me ice cream, it was for one to get ice cream and the second was simply to spend some time with my dad.

I came out of my thoughts to notice we were heading out the village gates. I looked up to my father confused to see him muttering to himself about why he had my crazy older brothers and how much trouble they caused.

"Daddy?" I asked my dad.

"Hnn," he responded.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a small village about a few miles from the village to get ice cream," he answered not even looking at me.

"But why? We can get ice cream in the Leaf village."

"To give your mother some time alone and because I heard from the Dobe that this village had good ice cream," Dobe was father best friend/brother, but not really his brother they were just as close as brothers so they considered each other family. He was also the Rokudaime Hokage and Yuukari father. Funny thing was they still fought and argued like little kids even though they were in their early forties, which made auntie-Hinata and mother angry.

"Oh ok," father then moved me from his arms to his shoulders as we entered the village finally. It was a lot smaller than the leaf and seemed to focus more on entertainment and was full of normal families and no ninja in sight.

Me and dad were both dressed in casual clothes without the family symbol so no one recognized my father as a ninja. As he walked the down the streets all the female stopped to stare as he passed. It was kinda creepy I mean I know my father was considered extremely good looking but it was still weird. It became plane awkward when a bunch of women from early twenties to mid thirties surround us and started to hit on my father.

"Is that your little sister?" a woman with fake blonde hair and extremely huge boobs that were obviously fake. What? My mom chief at the hospital!

"No," my father glared at all the women surrounding him and continued to walk forward. That didn't settle well with the females, apparently they were all short tempered.

"WHAT ARE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU OR SOMETHING!" a girl with red hair and wearing disgusting clothes. This caught the attention of the people in a ten kilometer distance, which they stopped and stared at my father and yelling woman. All of a sudden a bunch of me of all ages came up and asked my father what was going on and why their girlfriends, wife's, sisters, and cousin were yelling at them. My father being the blunt man as always said.

"They were hitting on me and I simply ignored them having no interests in them."

"Why are they not good enough for you because if you're so arrogant you're going to get a beating," one man yelled.

"Yeah I bet you're scared now!" another man yelled.

"Let me get five things straight" my father said in a murderess voice.

This made the all gulp very loudly.

"One I'm married_ Happily_" he empathized the happily.

"Second I'm too old for most of them"

"Three My daughter right here and your inappropriate behavior is unacceptable in front of an eight year old girl"

"Four I hate people who through themselves at other"

"And finally five I'm the caption of _Anbu_ _black ops so _no I'm not scared of you," he said with a sigh at the end.

"I'm so sorry sir" the group was suddenly on the ground bowing to my father.

"Was it really necessary to scare them to death and can we go get ice cream now?" I asked my father as he walked away I still on his shoulders.

"Hnn and yes" my father replied.

Finally we reached the ice cream stand where my dad asked me what flavor.

"Strawberry" I said happily finally getting my ice cream!

**Ok there definitely going to be more stories one I have started is Itachi mission (Read Uchiha family dinner) and Yuukari and Kaname date (again read Uchiha family dinner). More characters will be introduced and most will have a one-shot if not short-story.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE GAARA WILL COME INTO YOUR ROOM AT NIGHT AND SUFFICATE YOU WITH HIS ALL POWERFULL SAND!**

**Gaara: I'LL DO WHAT NOW!**

**SHH! Gaary **

**Good bye!**


End file.
